In thin film technology for the formation of integrated circuit (I/C) chips, it is often necessary to monitor and/or control the internal chip, sub circuit, or voltage island temperature. According to the prior art, a typical technique for sensing such temperatures is the use of a thermocouple. However, in many instances, the accuracy of the thermocouple is inadequate to perform the real time automatic control of the I/C chip or chips necessary or desirable. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a rapid response time temperature sensor and/or controller in thin film I/C chip circuit technology.